


Shirtless

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity gets some trouble with Barry's chemistry set. Ninhydrin ended up on her shirt, and Barry had to take it off. The jealous Oliver Queen catches them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shirtless

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea of this from news that at some point in the Arrow-Flash crossover, Felicity's clothes would catch like a fire or something, I'm not sure, and Barry would have to take it off.

  
Oliver was supposed to be shooting tennis balls, but Felicity's shriek sent him running to the lab he knew she was at.

"Barry, I—" she said rather hurriedly, her voice shaking.

Oliver's jaw clenched automatically. He considered going a few steps back to grab an arrow, but tried to be rational and reminded himself that Barry Allen was a friend.

"Is it okay if I..?" Barry asked hesitantly.

"Yes, just take it off—careful with the buttons!"

"Okay, I... Just let me do it—keep your hands off."

That did it.  

He finally found them in front of a desk that held piles of paper. Barry was looking down at Felicity, his hands on somewhere Oliver couldn't see, what with her back facing him.

His blood felt like it was boiling under his skin, and his fingernails were staring to make his palms bleed as he clenched them tightly. Sanity left his eyes, but there was some left in his brain enough to keep himself planted on where he stood. This was Felicity. He had no right to react this way. He struggled with all his might to take control over his muscles and bite his tongue. Literally. 

Meanwhile, Barry's fingers hastily fumbled with the buttons of her chiffon blouse, nervously sliding it off of her arms. He was beginning to peel off her undershirt, careful not to come in contact with her skin or the dark-green bra she wore when...

" _Oliver!_ " He jumped upon realization that a specific—and enraged—someone just came in.

Felicity froze at the sound of  _his_  name, her eyes widening. She swallowed tightly and turned to look at him, her heart pounding in her chest. 

"Oliver, hi...." She could've sworn she saw a red, flaring mist coming out of his nose.

Barry towed the undershirt off completely. He stood still, arms hanging on air as he gaped in terror. He knew well that jealousy plus anger management issues never made a good combination.

"I didn't touch her," he explained quickly, throwing his hands away from her, letting the cloth drop on the floor. "I mean, I did touch her to take her shirt off—"

"But we weren't doing anything," Felicity added, and then backtracked. "We were doing _something_ , of course, but  _not_  the something you're thinking about.... Well, probably, by the look I see on your face right now." She fidgeted uncomfortably, her hands and arms undecidedly traveling before her kind-of-bare torso. She realized when she looked down that she was wearing  _his_  color. Her face went red and hot.

Oliver's stance eased up a little. Felicity knew that he would have started making fun of her undergarments and find her humiliation adorable ... if they were right now under happier circumstances, which they were not. But at the moment, she was seeing how he couldn't wipe off his sinister glare at Barry Allen. So she had to focus on her words that she needed to use to calm her hero down.

"Pick up your shirt, Felicity," he growled. He actually growled, and it made her face go from red to pale white again.

"She can't," Barry said, but quickly backed his statement up. "She accidentally poured ninhydrin on it when she tripped. It would irritate her skin, so I had to take her shirt off. She could've taken it off herself, but she didn't have her gloves on."

Oliver raised an eyebrow at him, flexing his biceps as he folded his arms on his chest. 

"It could have discolored her skin," Barry emphasized. "And I'm sure you wouldn't...want...that." He trailed off as Oliver came facing him, and he backed away as the large man took a few steps in his direction.

"Barry, go." Felicity mumbled, keeping her eyes on Oliver. "I got this."  _I hope._

She'd never seen him wear that kind of face before, neither had she dreamt to. In that moment, he looked like a feral animal, ready to lunge and rip someone's throat.

"Yeah, I'm gonna leave you two..." Barry was more than thankful to leave. He rushed out of the room before he could even finish his sentence. 

Not that he wanted to abandon Felicity, because he knew she was always safe with Oliver, but because he wanted to give them some alone time. Since the first days, he had been wishing for the two to put an end to the sexual tension between them that they never contained to themselves. 

Oliver finally crossed the room and stood dangerously close to Felicity.

"Are you alright?" He cupped a hand on her cheek, and she leaned to his touch.

She nodded, smiling reassuringly at him. "I am."

She felt shrunken next to his massive figure. She was speechless for a moment, trying to not think too much of the fact that she was shirtless. She had the table behind her, killing her hopes to back away from him even just a little. 

She saw his eyes glance at her chest, and then were filled with amusement. Blood filled her cheeks.

" _This_ ," She awkwardly pointed at herself, gulping a little too loudly. "Is a coincidence. I didn't know I'd be standing in front of you naked today." She froze, closing her eyes as she backtracked. "I mean, not naked. Just-shirtless-but-wearing-a-bra-and-a-skirt naked. And it's not like I wore this green bra for you to see. Because I didn't. And for your information, not all of my things are green. And some I already owned before you came back from 'Fantasy Island featuring Beautiful Girls And a Psychotic Old Friend....' Well, my point is, you don't own the color. I know you find it amusing when I'm mortified, but this..." She gestured at her torso. "...isn't here for you." Her lashes fluttered uncontrollably as she gulped, with another unnecessary nudge of a finger to her glasses. "3...2...1.  _What_ did I just say?"

He sighed, and then his dark eyes changed. His light, his beautiful sunshine was here with him now. And nothing else seemed to matter.

Without even saying a single word, Oliver pulled his v-neck shirt off of his back. Holding the right holes, he put it over Felicity's head and through her arms, folding the sleeves several times up to her shoulders. He readjusted her glasses and pulled the ponytail off of her ruined hair, brushing it with his fingers as he ducked until she was on his eye level. His hand lingered on the side of her neck, cupping her jaw. He sighed when she leaned to his touch like she always did. It made him smile; seeing how it was all almost automatic but still felt so warm and enchanting.

And then it faded away again. Now he held her gaze. He seemed much more relaxed now, his eyes now a placid sea of blue, but his brows still pulled together as if he was lost in his own thoughts. 

 _At least you smiled_ , Felicity thought to herself. 

"Nothing happened," she reassured him. She didn't know exactly why she felt like she needed to, but she wasn't stupid to doubt that Oliver was jealous. "Although I would've had purple blotches on my chest by now if Barry didn't take my shirt off. And Oliver, I like purple. I even used to have it as my hair highlights when I was younger, but I'm telling you, I  _do not_ like it on my skin. I'm not a fan of Barney the Dinosaur, but no offense if you are. So I'm sorry if I got you feeling whatever you're feeling right now. It was my fault. I was clumsy and I—"

Before she could finish her drifting sentence—or at least even gather her thoughts,—he already had his lips pressed softly against hers, and she heard herself moan as his tongue managed to slip in between and grazed to her own. She was neither frozen nor limp, but she couldn't get a muscle to move. She was trying to wrap her head around what was happening at the moment. Or  _how_  it was happening; and where Oliver was getting this soul-consuming tenderness from.

She remembered it all—his shadowed, fiery eyes, his clenched teeth and fists, his stone-rigid body. She couldn't get herself to believe that now she was feeling his calloused hand tracing gentle patterns on her chin, and the other clinging around her waist.

His mouth caressed hers, just as softly. Just as lovingly. Still, Felicity couldn't move; as if her nerves were electrocuted by the waves of chills and heat his kisses sent rushing through and beyond her spine.

But she wasn't giving back. Not a single response. Oliver knew that and it was tearing him into pieces. 

Felicity's knees faltered as she realized he was pulling away.

Just like that, her body reacted uncontrollably—desperately.

Her heart went pounding hard, as if trying to dig its way out of her chest and hold on to Oliver Queen. A faint voice wailed ringing in her ear, begging her to do something.... _Anything._

She decided nothing else mattered now. She didn't want to be alone. 

After one swift movement, her hands were cupping his face. On her toes, she leaned onto him, closing the gap between their chests. A sob escaped from his mouth as she returned his kisses, his tears rolling down her cheeks as he tightened his grip on her waist.

They were breathing into each other, leaving their lungs short of oxygen but love-soaked. 

In the night that came, Oliver was the one to undress Felicity... all the way down. And just as she predicted, he didn't let go of the Felicity-wears-my-color topic. He laughed and she babbled and he kissed her and she kissed him back and they succumbed into the love that they had been failing to deny.

And no, it didn't end as a kiss. The night turned to morning and counted a day and then into days and then they just couldn't keep track anymore.

It never really ended at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please do leave reviews. :)


End file.
